Undertale: The Pacifist Route
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: The Undertale Routes is a game where a number is drawn and that numbered person plays the game. Those who choose Genocide are praised by the higher ups. Those who choose Pacifist, are never seen again after they come back. But when #17129, a girl wanting change, is picked for the games, things don't go exactly as planned. Rated T for language in later chapters.


My name is PN #17129. But that is not my real name. I am one of the very few who had gained a real name from birth. But that was before the Digital War. Before real names were banned and replaced with numbers. Since then, the world had become such a gray place to live in and I pity the newborns that have to grow up in this place. It is customary for the civilians to wear their uniform to match their gender. Dark blue for the males and light blue for the females. I am fortunate to wear the light blue. I have dark brown hair that is always kept in a ponytail, standard protocol for the females with long hair, and two different colored eyes. One eye is blue and my other eye is brown, but, according to the law, I have to wear a eyepatch over my brown eye and not show it to anyone. I am fifteen years of age, though I don't celebrate my birthday. I don't even know the exact date of my birth. I try to pinpoint it, but each year, the soldier keeps coming over on a different day. All I know is that somewhere in July of next year, someone will come to my home and say, "You are now of the age of sixteen" and leave. The only joy most civilians find now is in watching the Undertale Routes.

The Undertale Routes is a game where one civilian is selected and is teleported to the world of Undertale. There the civilian has the power to SAVE and RESET the game. As far as anyone knows there is only two routes that can be played. The Genocide Route and the Neutral Route. The Neutral Route is where the civilian goes through the game only killing the boss monsters. Only some play this route, I always wondered why. The Genocide Route is where the civilian kills every single monster in the game. This is what the majority of the civilians choose. Some are hesitant to kill, but they usually get used to it after they kill Toriel. Others kill everything on spot. It's almost heartbreaking to watch, but I can't let anyone else know that. There is another route to the Undertale Routes, but it's forbidden to even think about it. It's the Pasifist Route. I've only seen two other civilians play through it, but after they came back, they were never heard from again. There's a rumor going around that the government executed them for disobeying the one rule to the Undertale Routes, Never show MERCY. They say that showing MERCY to anyone in the Undertale Routes will lead to certain death. The MERCY option is the one that I've never seen used, except for those two times. The FIGHT option is the one I dread. It almost always means certain death for the opponent. Then there's ACT, you use this option to decreased the amount of damage you take, and sometimes it even stops your opponent's attack. That is the Undertale Routes, and I have been fortunate enough to put my number in the draw. One year earlier that the rest, in fact. The legal age to enter the Undertale Routes is 16 to 25, but I was able to cheat the system. But not for long though, if my number is drawn I will have to quickly jump into Dr. Gaster's portal before the guards come to get me. I've been watching the Undertale Routes for 10 years, so I know their system. And I know exactly which route to take.

I walked along the sidewalk towards the arena, just like everyone else. I look up with excitement as I walked into the large dome of the arena. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my companion, PN #23749. He's been my companion ever since we were moved and renamed. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He's a year older than me, so I wasn't really surprised to see him here. He's also one of the few who remember their true names. He's never told me it though, well, then again, neither have I.

 _"Hello, #23749."_ I signed to him with a smile. Other than my eye, my voice was never to be heard by anyone. I sometimes forget what I sound like. I looked at my companion's face, but his expression was serious. _"Is something wrong?"_ I ask him.

"What are you doing here, #17129!?" He asked me with a scary look on his face.

 _"What do you mean?"_ I asked, feeling a little scared. Other than the government, and thunder and lightning storms, #23749 was the only other one who could scare me like he was doing right now.

"I mean here!" He said, gesturing to the arena.

 _"Oh! I'm entered in the drawing."_ I signed with pride. But, apparently, #23749 didn't think so.

"But you're not even..." He stopped himself before he could give away my secret. He was cool like that. "Just stay close to me." He said, locking his arm into mine. "I know you really well, #17129, and I know what you're going to do if you're drawn."

I smiled at him sheepishly. Yep, he knows me really well, too well in fact. _"I'll be fine."_ I sign to him reassuringly.

He sighed. He then looked at me like this was the last time we were going to see each other. He then put his free hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I know you will." He said to me with a smile. I smiled back. I knew he would believe in me.

Once we stopped, I saw the large stage with a giant set of stairs in front of it. The speaker was the one and only, Dr. W. D. Gaster. I was so amazed that I got to see him not just from the hologram. He was pretty tall, pale skinned, and had two different colored eyes, like me! But, unlike me, he got to show his, his left eye was blue and his right was orange. He also had black markings on his face, one was going down his left eye and ending halfway through his cheek and the other one was between his right eye and the top of his mouth. He also wore thin rectangular glasses. He wore a black suit, making his skin look like it was bone. He started to speak.

"Greetings." He said. "And welcome to the Undertale Routes!" He said passionately. The crowd cheered. I looked around as saw the crowd cheer, I then spotted a view box, there were a few people in there as far as my vision would let me see. I decided I should just focus on Dr. Gaster instead. "As you all know, one civilian will get a chance to enter this portal..." He gestured towards the portal, which was glowing a bight blue. "...and let their choices decide their fate." The crowd cheered again.

I clapped along with the others, I looked at #23749, but he wasn't clapping. All he had was this scowl on his face. I stopped clapping and looked down at the ground. Did I upset him? I don't know. I don't know what I did wrong. He then put an arm around me.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm not mad. At least, not at you." He then looked up. I followed his gaze to see he was looking at Dr. Gaster. I gave him a confused look. Why would he be mad at Dr. Gaster? He was practically the greatest and smartest man to ever live. At least, that was my opinion. "I never trusted him." Was all he said to explain himself. I gave him a deadpan look to say, 'is that all?' He sighed and took his arm away. "I just don't, okay? Just leave it at that." I nodded. It's best not to get him mad.

"Now," Dr. Gaster said, "I shall pick a number and whoever's number I pick will go through the portal and choose their fate." Dr. Gaster moved over to a clear, glass jar filled with folded papers. I crossed my fingers, hoping to be chosen. Everyone had gotten quiet as the only sound was the crinkling of the paper in the jar. Gaster finally picked a piece of paper and made his way back to the microphone. "And the lucky number is..." He unfolded the paper. "#...17129?" He said sounding confused. That was me.

I ran over to the stage, a brief breeze passed over my shoulder, but I ignored it as I practically hopped up the stairs to stand in front of Dr. Gaster. His face looked shocked to be put simply, he almost looked scared, but it couldn't have been because of me. He sighed as he lifted his hand and put it on my shoulder. He spoke.

"My child," he sounded scared as he put his other hand on my other shoulder, "please, refuse."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to refuse an opportunity like this. I began to sign to him. _"I'm not going to refuse."_ He put his other hand on my other shoulder and both of his hands tightened around them, almost desperately.

"Please. I'm trying to protect you." His hands slid down to my elbows. "I know you just as well as #23749 does. You will be killed once you come back."

 _"But... How do you know who I-"_ I didn't get to finish signing as a plasma gun was shot at our feet. We both jumped back. I looked up to see a guard with his gun pointed at me.

"Freeze!" He yelled. He was then accompanied by two more guards who also had their guns set on me. "Don't take another step towards that portal!"

It's not like I was going anywhere anyways, I was already frozen with fear. I saw Dr. Gaster out of the corner of my eye, he was... his eye... it was glowing blue. The guards looked startled.

"F-Freeze!" The guard stuttered. His gun was shaking. That idiot! If he fires that thing while shaking, the plasma bullet could get jammed and blow up the whole arena.

I felt myself get lighter, I was surrounded by a blue glow. Was Dr. Gaster doing this?

"I'm sorry." He said, but it sounded like it was in my head. I tried to turn around to see him, but I got thrown into the portal before I could turn my head. I felt as if I was fall through water. Then suddenly, the water-like feeling was gone and replaced with air.

* * *

The next thing I realized was that I was falling down into deep hole. It was strange, usually the civilian would just appear on the ground. I blacked out before I hit the ground.

I let out a painful groan. My body ached all over, well, what did I expect? I did fall down from a high height. My eye was still closed, I could still feel my eyepatch on my face. I blinked, everything was fuzzy, I blinked again, okay, I was in a room, I blinked once more, okay, at least my vision still works. Time for the limbs, man, this was going to hurt. I moved my arm up, yeah that hurts, I was going to attempt to push myself up until I saw my arm, it looked small, and plump. What was going on? I groaned again as I sat up. Man, everything hurts so much. I took a closer look at my body to see that everything had shrunk. I was probably not older than a year old. I was only a baby. But, how is that possible? I slowly went from sitting down to crawling. From the crawling position, I pushed myself to stand up up on my small legs. I wobbled unstably, I took one step forward and fell. I made a distressed noise when I hit the ground. Looks like I'll just have to crawl until my legs are ready to walk. When I got a better look at the room, it was so big, of course that was just my point of view being in a baby's body. I crawled towards the door and entered into a hallway. It turned and it led me to another room. There was a patch of short grass in the center of the room, in the grass was a yellow flower. It was...smiling.

"Howdy!" It said. I jumped up in surprise at the flower talking. I knew this flower could talk, but how did I know that? I try to remember where I saw this flower before, but I couldn't remember. Why? Why couldn't I remember? "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." The flower, Flowey, said as it continued to smile at me. "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?" I nodded. Maybe Flowey can help me. "Wow, you look a lot younger than the last one to land down here." He said. I looked at him confused. There were others? "Golly, you must be very confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." I was confused, but I smiled at Flowey for being so kind to me. I have a feeling I can trust him, but there's a nagging tug at the back of my head telling not to trust him. I don't know why, he seems friendly enough. "Why do you have that eyepatch?" He asked. I felt the eye patch, it was starting to irritate me so I pulled it off. Flowey then looked at me with interest. "Different colored eyes. Now, that's something." He then shook his head, we were getting off topic. "Okay." He said. "Ready? Here we go!"

Everything suddenly went black around me. The colors on me and Flowey were now white, black, and grey. The only color I could see was a red heart in front of me. I also saw some words, it said "LV 1", "HP" followed by yellow bar, and the numbers 20/20 next to it. I was able to move the heart around. Flowey began to talk again.

"See that heart?" He asked. I nodded. "That's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being." He said. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" I smiled at this. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded to him. This LOVE sounded nice. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked and little white pellets surrounded him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through..." he started to hesitate. "Little white... "friendliness pellets". Are you ready?" I nodded, smiling. "Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The "friendliness pellets" started moving towards me. I reached out my hand to grabbed one and was suddenly pushed back. I hurt a lot. I saw that my HP was now at 1. When I looked back up at Flowey, he was smiling evily at me. I was getting scared. Had Flowey lied to me?

"You idiot." He said to me. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" I was being surrounded by Flowey's "friendliness pellets". I was shaking in fear. "DIE." The pellets closed in on me. I was crying. I didn't want to die.

* * *

 **[Third person pov]**

In a dark cell, where the only source of light was coming from a holographic screen, Dr. W. D. Gaster was watching everything that was happening to, the now shrunken, #17129. He felt guilty for letting this happen to her. To see her frightened face broke his heart. But, like eveyone who played the games, they would be saved, he knew this. Still thought, he knew #17129 would be different from other players. He just hoped that she would make sure they ALL can have a _happy ending_.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I know I'm not done with The Fourth Siren, but I wrote this a long time ago when I was in the Undertale hype. I was almost done with this chapter when I went back to writing The Fourth Siren. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me if I should continue or not.**


End file.
